This invention relates to a Bowden cable with a curved guide part which is detachably connected to a fastening element.
Such a Bowden cable according to German patent document 94 00 555.9 has a curved guide part connected in a form-fitting and therefore undetachable manner to the fastening element, which is designed as a connecting sleeve. The curved guide part is connected to the fastening element by a complex injection molding operation when the fastening element is manufactured from plastic. If cables or wires with a different cable diameter and/or radius of curvature of the guide part are necessary for other applications of the Bowden cable, then the guide part and the fastening element are to be replaced by other corresponding parts. Multiple fastening parts and guide parts must thus be manufactured and kept on hand accordingly for different applications of the Bowden cable.
The object of this invention is to provide a Bowden cable with a curve guide part which is detachable from a fastening element, such that it can be used for different applications with only minor modifications.
Due to the detachable fastening of the curved guide part to the fastening element, a modular design of the Bowden cable is achieved, necessitating only replacement and/or selection of a corresponding guide part or fastening element, which are preferably kept in stock. For example, a common fastening element may be provided for many or all applications to which only one curved guide part, which is adapted to the particular application case, is to be connected. The Bowden cable can be used in a variety of ways, e.g., between a door handle and a lock part of a motor vehicle door. If the design space is limited due to other components, the wire and a sheath surrounding the wire may be curved more or less greatly away from the other component over the curved guide part. If the other component is to be replaced by a larger or smaller component, then the Bowden cable may be used if, for example, the curved guide part is replaced by another guide part which is adapted to the particular component to be used. The detachable connection of the guide part to the fastening element may be designed in various ways, e.g., by a simple catch or lock mechanism.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.